


When You Get A Tail

by gridsandstars



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gridsandstars/pseuds/gridsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically Youngjae and Coco switch bodies (credit to mjbm.tumblr.com for the idea)<br/>-on indefinite hiatus-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this blog ( mjbm.tumblr.com ) and she came up with the prompt and honestly I really liked the concept but I can't write for shit so this came about because I'm avoiding doing work (also it is 3am) Sorry it's so short, and if anyone has title ideas please tell me omg I can't do titles :)))

He had thought buying a small white and silver collar for Coco with a matching silver bracelet for him would be a good idea, he thought it would be cute (though how Coco could get any cuter, he wasn’t quite sure). Hell, even JB had said that it would be a good idea, though maybe it was because it was 11 minutes past 1 and JB ‘just wanted Youngjae to shut up and leave him alone so he could go to sleep’, but still, that’s who Youngjae was blaming: JB, Defsoul, the famous Im Jaebum. It was totally Jaebum’s fault that Youngjae had woken up the next morning with 4 tiny legs instead of two, and was asleep out on the living room floor, rather than being  ~~ suffocated ~~ cuddled into Jaebum’s side.

 

As usual, he had been the last one to wake up, but instead of Jaebum waking him up by pushing him onto the floor, he felt himself being lifted into the air and upon opening his eyes, came to face to face with Mark, and gosh, if Youngjae had known it looked this intimidating he would of banned him from doing it weeks ago. He would have laughed at Mark’s attempt at cooing if it wasn’t for the fact that he just saw himself walk into the room with a laughing Yugyeom in tow. It was then he realised, and he blames the fact that he just woke up for how long it took him to do so, that he wasn’t actually in his own body anymore, and that he was, in fact, a small, white, fluffy dog, currently lifted above the ground, when really he’d rather be stood on his own two feet. 

_Four feet, dogs have four feet, and four legs, and a tail. Fuck._

Yes, he’d much rather be on the ground, and possibly curled up in a corner somewhere, but the problem was that Mark was strong, and he was small (and also he was really high up and he didn’t think he’d survive the jump, but that’s beside the point). Suddenly there was a blur of sound in front of them, and Youngjae didn’t think he’d ever been so overwhelmed, and then he was staring at himself. Himself, who was unusually happy and eager considering the fact he just got up. He was happy to see that the other members seemed to share the same confusion, and he was glad that he was still able to keep his human brain, at least for now (he was still preparing himself to suddenly only be thinking about walks and dog biscuits and getting to sit on member’s laps while they watched tv). Staring up at himself, he only just became aware that he was staring at a fully functioning, living, breathing person, which couldn’t make sense because he was currently definitely not in his own body, so how was it working? Youngjae was in Coco’s body so…

_No. No way. No way is_ **_Coco_ ** _in my body. How would that even work, Coco’s a dog! And you’re a human Youngjae, but right now you’re furry, and not because you’ve suddenly turned into more of a man overnight._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO IT HAS LITERALLY BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE UPDATED  
> I'm really really sorry, I've got important exams coming up so I've been trying to focus (key word: trying) and so it's literally taken me forever to even write anything, let alone it being good (also it's still really short but we're not talking about that)  
> Please forgive me *does aegyo* *trips*

_Okay, so maybe being a dog wouldn’t be that bad. I’d get free food whenever I wanted, and I could be clingy without being annoying and I could sleep in as long as I wanted. Yeah, I wouldn’t be able to sing ever again, or dance, or have an actual conversation with anybody, can Coco even talk through my body?…shit._

_Okay Youngjae, get your ass in gear._

First, he had to figure out if anybody had actually noticed, or if he was on his own and had to tell them through a series of barks and possibly by trying to reenact human behaviour (a seemingly impossible task when you’re about the size of a baby). Surveying the scene, it wasn’t hard to come to the conclusion, that no, nobody had thought of anything unusual taking place overnight, though Youngjae doesn’t exactly blame them, ‘body switch’ isn’t exactly the most common thing in the world. Or at least he would be looking at them this favourably if he wasn’t starting to get sick of seeing everyone from the rather unflattering angle of from the floor.

Coco, though, seemed to be having a grand old time in her new human body, and Youngjae didn’t think he’d ever feel this bitter towards her. Youngjae also didn’t realise that his patience for certain things would only stretch to about a day (that morning he was set in the mindset that being a dog would not be that hard, and that he could definitely last for at least a week, if not more once he got used to it). She had, surprisingly, been able to talk to the other members, and had not even once mentioned the fact that she was a dog. If Youngjae had maybe been stricter with her, she wouldn’t be being such an annoying little bitch ( _literally, that wasn’t an insult)._ Youngjae could see where she was coming from, having now experienced dog-life first hand, but he thought she would at least spare a thought for him. She seemed to be having no trouble, however, sparing a thought for Mark. Youngjae didn’t think he had ever been so clingy in his entire life, and it was a wonder why Mark hadn’t called it quits and booked a seat on the next plane back to America. To all his credit, Mark was being extremely patient, though Youngjae couldn’t deny Mark’s little rush back to the dorm to be the first one in the shower (nor could he deny how hilarious he found it). Everyone else just didn’t seem to care, even if they had noticed Youngjae’s change in demeanour and his and Mark’s sudden closeness, it just meant one less maknae that they had to take care of. Youngjae had thought that Jaebum would have been glad of the change, he couldn’t count how many times he had hopelessly trailed after him like a lost puppy, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Jaebum seemed more bitter than ever, and Youngjae hadn’t missed the glares he had sent to Mark and his new attachment. Youngjae ended up pinning it on Jaebum feeling like less of a leader, and decided not to think anymore about it. 

What Coco didn’t seem to get though, was that there were only 4 rooms, and that the roommates had already been decided. She seemed more than happy not to be sleeping in the living room (something Youngjae was not jealous of), but she’d be damned if she had to sleep next to JB. Youngjae didn’t quite understand why. Sure, his and JB’s room was hot and it was small and sometimes JB could steal all the covers, but JB sure was cuddly at night, and if that wasn’t one of the most comforting things Youngjae had ever experienced, then he wasn’t quite sure what helped him get to sleep those first few nights after they debuted.

But Coco wasn’t having it, and neither was Jackson apparently, so it ended up with all 3 squished in together, JB sulking off to bed alone, and Youngjae left on a blanket in the living room.  And he hated it. It was cold and dark, and a part of Youngjae was worried that Jaebum was lonely (the other 2/3 was lonely and afraid himself). The dorm seemed bigger now that he was alone and tiny and not very capable of defending himself. He lay there shivering, wrapped up with his version of the gotoon doll from when they filmed Dream Knights.

_If only that wasn’t a story,_ he thought bitterly, growling under his breath as his toy self stared back at him. He jumped back, his fur sticking on end, when he saw a glint in the plastic black eyes.

_Yah, what are you doing Youngjae, huh?_ He growled at the doll again and flung it across the living room before curling up into the corner of the sofa, searching for some warmth and comfort not dissimilar to the kind he felt in his room with JB.


End file.
